Captain LeFwee
Captain LeFwee is a knowledgeable pirate and one of the antagonists in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. He was voiced by David Scully. Personality Captain LeFwee is incredibly self-centered, manipulative, and egotistical, thinking himself as trustworthy and infallible. It is actually a mask for his insecurity, as he quickly grows angered when it is suggested that he is second to anyone in anything, particularly in terms of intelligence (one reason why he hates Bentley so fiercely). He is also extremely discriminatory, prejudicial, and intolerant of failure and opinions that differ from his own among his underlings, and demonstrates this by putting them to death when displeased. More of an intellectual than most pirates, he would be rather refined were it not for his behavior and use of pirate slang. Captain LeFwee is also known to be attractive and charismatic to Penelope, having taken her captive and forced into a dress, even referring to her as his "sweet pirate flower." His hope was that once her teammates were gone, she could eventually come to feel the same for him (and become a pirate like him). However, she didn't feel the same way, as demonstrated by her facing him in a duel. Apparently, his affections for her were entirely insincere (or his rather short patience came into play), as he engaged her atop the ship's masts, and sardonically bids her farewell, mocking her fighting skills if the player loses. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Captain of the pirate vessel Death's Head, LeFwee stole the map to Reme Lousteau's diving gear and had stolen loot from Black Spot Pete. This earned him the attention of Sly Cooper and co., notably Lousteau's grandson Dimitri. LeFwee proved himself to be a dangerous foe, booby-trapping the map's container with dust to temporarily blind Penelope and later kidnapping her on Dagger Isle. He is said to be the smartest man of the Seven Seas. Returning to Blood Bath Bay with Penelope as his prisoner, LeFwee found himself besieged by the Cooper Gang. After his ship's mast was wrecked, LeFwee tricked Sly into going after Penelope, when it was, in fact, a bomb made to look like her. Sly escaped, and the Guru brought in the giant squid Crusher. Bentley freed Penelope, but LeFwee knocked Bentley to the deck, preparing to kill him. However, Penelope engaged him in a sword fight, knocking him overboard and feeding the overzealous parrot to the sharks. Abilities Captain LeFwee is a brilliant strategist, having earned himself the title "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas". Prior to the Cooper Gang's arrival, he had never been bested, or even equaled in intelligence. However, for all his skill, he met his match in Bentley, who was pitted against him not only because of their roles as strategists but because of their feelings for Penelope. He is also a masterful swordsman, surprisingly deadly despite his small stature. His sword itself is a formidable, over-sized, broad-bladed cutlass. LeFwee's left hand has been replaced by a hook and, though it is never shown in the game, promotional art shows the hook to possess interchangeable gadgets such as a sword blade and a corkscrew, similar to a Swiss Army knife. Navigation Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pirates Category:In Love Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Shot Category:Elderly Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant